


Words on Paper Wings

by KeanBlade



Series: hidden words [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Cultural Differences, I Don't Even Know, Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Sort of? - Freeform, Suboptimalsibling!Hashirama, Uchiha Madara flails through life, no beta we die like men, tone is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: Madara knows this isn't appropriate for a courtship, and the last thing he wants to do is insult Tobirama and ruin his chances with the stunning Senju, but he needs at least a hint on where to start with his gifts. So, letters.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: hidden words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573891
Comments: 536
Kudos: 938





	1. confusion is easy to sow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicflyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicflyer/gifts).



> Um, you should really read Last of the Summer Roses first, at least the first few chapters, this is a spin off from that

Madara looked at the paper in front of him with a fierce gaze. This was the most important thing he would ever write, nothing else would ever rival the deep consequences if he messed this up, if he messed even _one word_ of this up; his entire future and the sanity of his clan hung on a knife’s point and this, _this_ , would be the deciding factor for the future of all Uchiha. Blowing out a slow careful breath the noble head of the Uchiha clan lowered his brush, the first strokes of ink loud in the silent room; outside the closed door Izuna slumped against the wall, conflicted. He understood how important this was but… Beyond that, as they went about their day-to-day work the Uchiha clan felt the weight of watchful destiny on their backs and knew, with the deep faith of total trust, that Madara-sama would carry it for them. Whatever portentous event was taking place he was the only one they would trust to lead them forwards into it.

_Tobirama Senju_ ,

(Madara’s brush hovered over the paper, what to say next? How to begin? How to find the words _and_ keep his writing smooth?!?)

_I_ _am aware that my writing to you is not strictly appropriate, and I wish to make it clear that I mean no insult by going against tradition, you are every bit fine enough to be worth a true and proper proceeding – but it was pointed out to me that perhaps, since we have not been able to speak properly, I should take the time to ask what you sort of blade you would prefer? I know that it is not a normal thing to ask, and is both forward and presumptuous, but I am sure you would agree that this is not a normal situation and asking for a small_ (how should he put it? asking for this at all was horribly pushy but he was absolutely desperate for a hint, any hint, but he couldn’t say it like, that, he might **insult** Tobirama and he couldn’t bare that) _advantage_ (not quite right but he had already spent half an hour on this one word) _is not so unforgivable of me in light of everything; after all, it is your action and words that have led me to this point. You are, as I am sure you are aware, a singularly unique person and if half of what Izuna tells me is true well deserving of my blade._

_Madara Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha_

There, not the best thing he had ever written, it was stilted and a little awkward, but his bush had dried beyond saving twice already and it had taken him most of the day. It would have to be enough, he would have to hope, hope like he never had before.

He opened the door and looked with grave eyes at Izuna who nodded back with a tight expression; his little brother no longer stood in opposition to him- not after Madara had gone over Article 17 with him until Izuna understood what brilliance it was, he knew Izuna had finally seen the light when his brother dropped to the ground whimpering and rocking back and forth, Madara had wanted to do something similar when he read it the first time (and Izuna had always been a little slower than him)- but Madara knew it was still difficult for Izuna to truly support Madara in this. Still Izuna took a deep breath and looked Madara in the eyes “It’s done then?” Madara nodded “Yes, to the best of my abilities” Izuna’s eyes were far away and dark “Than we can only hope he responds favorably.” It was, Madara thought as his favorite most trusted hawk flew away with its precious cargo, one of the truest statements his little brother had ever made.

* * *

Tobirama Senju was _tired_ , to many missions, too many late nights hoping to drown out the worry in his brain (why was Madara paying attention to him? why was he only _now_ showing his true power and why in such grandiose displays? And _no_ , Tobirama didn’t find them mesmerizing at _all_ ) and his brother’s frustration (“ _How am I supposed to convince him to listen to me if he is so busy watching you to make sure you don’t kill Izuna?! let up on Izuna and maybe Madara will stop”_ as if that was something Tobirama could do without running so much greater risk. Still the scrapes and wounds were worth it if Hashirama would stop _looking_ at him like that and maybe Madara would stop hating him once he saw Tobirama was no threat, ~~of course then Madara would go back to having no idea who he was and that...might be more than he could bear~~ ). It had been a rough battle today, Izuna had gotten a nasty burn on him and Tobirama hadn’t healed it all the way, to worried about Katio’s ribs piercing his lungs, but it was still more important that he finish this document before he could stumble to an early bed in the growing twilight.

Tobirama flexed his aching fingers and bent over his task, trying to blot out the thoughts with numbers and words (why did Madara hate him? why had Tobirama ever let himself think- even for a second- that Madara might ever know who he was and not hate him) until a loud banging on his door brought his head up and his hand to his sword. “Tobirama- Hashirama-sama – called you to his office – letter, from Uchiha” the boy at his door panted and Tobirama felt himself go white (luckily the boy probably couldn’t see in the fading light) but nodded and took off down the corridor at a fast walk; so Madara had decided to make his grievance clear, well, at least he was talking to Hashirama again, that should make his brother happy. Only when he arrived Hashirama’s face was stormy and dark, “Brother?” Tobirama asked quietly; Hashirama took a deep breath and nodded at the large gyrfalcon on his desk, “It has a note for you, from Madara” the older Senju took a step closer, as though he was going to take the missive but the falcon mantled it’s wings and _hissed_ and Hashirama lurched back, shoving his hands behind his back.

Warily Tobirama walked up to the bird and reached out, surprised when the flacon was completely docile as the albino removed the paper from its harness, the Uchiha seal on the paper clear and sharp. Sending a look at his brother Tobirama opened it and read; _Tobirama Senju_ – as he read his face twisted in confusion, what was the man _talking_ about?! And he hadn’t quite reached the end when Hashirama- reading over his shoulder- made a strangled noise “’-what you sort of blade you would prefer?’ is he really asking what kind of knife you want to kill you!?” the older Senju squeaked. Tobirama blinked and went back up to that, he hadn’t thought – but ‘well deserving of my blade.’ and ‘advantage’ and what else would he mean if he had been talking to Izuna? What could Izuna possibly have to say about him that was anything more then what a monster he was? oh. He – Tobirama hadn’t – ( _deserving of my blade_ ) he hadn’t quite killed that spark of hope before had he. and now…( _your action and words that have led me to this point_ ) well. he hadn’t thought it would hurt this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I write fast and don't edit much- this is a place for me to not have to worry too much about perfection and just enjoy it- so things can be mangled at times. (I've got a wonky brain that can't see symbols as well, so I frequently can't even see mistakes) That's not something that's likely to change any time soon, so if imperfect writing puts you off this probably isn't for you


	2. opening of the farce

Tobirama looked at the letter, it’s odd phrasing and vicious sideways words and the hurt in his heart shifted, turned, broke, went sharp and cold and bitter; they wanted to make this a farce (something deep down whimpered, how could Madara hate him this much? what had he done to make a good man hate him like this?) _they would get a **farce**_. With a sharp sound that was almost a snort Tobirama snatched up his brother’s wet brush and tore off a blank piece of paper, writing on it in sweeping strokes; he shoved it in the falcon’s harness and turned throwing open the window to let the fierce bird out before stomping past his brother, unable to look at Hashirama (what had he done?) and biting back the itch behind his eyes.

* * *

Madara waited with bated breath, pacing back and forth over the engawa so fast he might have worn a path on the smooth wood; what would Tobirama say? What would he do? would he be pleased? Angry? Uninterested (oh gods of fire anything but that)? The shrike of Yū as she dove from the sky filled the air and Madara froze – what if, what if he hadn’t said _anything_?!?! But, no, Madara could see paper in the harness, not neatly rolled up but just stuffed in a bunched-up twist; the Uchiha reached out with shaking hands and pulled the paper free. And there, on the paper, written in that graceful hand was one word ‘ _persumptous_ ’. and the noble, proud, strong lord of the Uchiha sank to the ground whimpering.

Inside Izuna and Kikiyo watched winced a little, “I can’t tell if that’s a good sign or a bad one” Izuna whispered, Kikiyo took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders, stepping out to talk to her cousin with her head held high and Izuna’s impressed whisper following her ” _good luck, don’t let him bring up water rights!_ ”. She could do this; she was the Red Crane. She was feared by those that knew her and a myth to frighten children and a story told to Gisha to give them courage, she _could do this_ , all she had to do was make sure Madara didn’t say anything about HOA’s and it would all be ok. It _would._ “Madara, cousin, what did he say?” she asked, _gently_ not warily, _gently_ ; with a pitiful sound of squashed air Madara held out a scrap of paper with one word in a hand that Kikiyo knew well (so, _so_ well). Hesitantly she took it and read it, blinking in surprise and honestly a little impressed ‘ _persumptous_ ’ well. that. Was certainly not a response she had expected. “Madara?” the Uchiha leader whimpered “I don’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing” he said pathetically (kami he was sad when pathetic, she had forgotten a little how bad it was); sighing she sank to sit next to him and rubbed his back, “I think it’s a good thing, after all he didn’t say no and he didn’t say that he had someone else, he didn’t tell you to stop, just that it was a bit forward to ask like that. I bet he though you weren’t willing to do the hard work to catch him properly” Madara, who had been perking up as she spoke wilted “I didn’t _mean it like that!!_ ” he whispered and Kikiyo blew out a slow breath patience, she had to have patience. “Well cousin, clearly you have wooing to do, if your man is yet to be won” she said and cursed the word as they left her lips, more wooing , kami help the clan.

* * *

Tobirama grinned a brittle, wrathful grin, Madara wanted to know how to kill him? Fine. Tobirama would give him the _fucking knife_. His fingers hesitated over it looking at the long wickedly curved Hatake knife; it had been his mother’s, bright metal and deep etchings on a wicked partially serrated curve, he had never used it before, leaving it on the small alter he and Hashirama had to her and their brothers (Itama, Kawarama…) but, well, he wanted to be selfish, wanted to die on a good blade if he had to die. He shook his head and trialed his fingers over the stark white braid wrapped around the hilt of the knife; this was more than an indulgence, a foolish way to dig the knife deeper into his heart but he just…his hair wasn’t long enough for a real Token to be made (hadn’t been since – since _“Long hair is foolish son, you have no need of it” “But Tobi, why would you need it?”_ ) the small braid he had made and twisted around the hilt was all he could give, all he could give. Maybe this was for the best after all (maybe he should just be glad Madara thought him a worthy opponent, worthy of asking anyway and that…that was something wasn’t it? could it be enough?).

He shook himself and shoved the knife and sheath into his shirt turning to his armor on the stand with a grim look, today might not be the day (Tobirama might only ever be an enemy but he was going to be one to _remember_ ~~maybe then Madara would~~ ) but it would be the start and the end. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is fic this even


	3. presumptuous blades

The sun was harsh and cold as Madara’s heart felt when he stepped out to face his beloved and another day of death; surely today would be the day he would have the right knife? Surely today he would get to say something or, you know, _give it to him_ instead of having to ** _chuck_** everything; the Uchiha sighed and straightened his hair, Hashirama first and look for an opening, as he had been. The battle raged, he and Hashirama struck sparks every time they came together and ravaged the ground and air with their jutsu (Madara was hoping Tobirama had seen that last fire bullet, it had almost looked like peacock feather and he was very proud of his artistry) and still there was no way to get close to Tobirama; which, there was…there was something _wrong_ with the way the pale Senju was fighting, something jagged where Madara had only ever seen smooth lines.

As if summoned by Madara’s thoughts red eyes snapped to his face and the Uchiha could have sworn the whole battlefield held their breath (or was that just him? it might just be him) and then Tobirama _threw_ something at Madara’s feet. The Uchiha didn’t have time to even look before the air _shattered_ and turned inside out and then – and then Tobirama was right in front of him, stepping out of thin air and shoving something into Madara’s chest harshly “If you can get close enough” he said (oh his voice was _lovely_ ) and vanished again before Madara could get a better look; but there had been something… The Uchiha frowned even as he danced out of Hashirama’s range, focused on the bundle Tobirama had given him and the _something_ had had seen in those stunning eyes. Had it been…pain? Sadness? Upset? Hurt, he was sure there had been hurt, so much of it Madara felt like Tobirama surely must be drowning in it. who had hurt his beloved? And where were they so Madara could kill them with fire? _Kill them with FIRE._

It was only when they were back at the compound after rather dissatisfying end to the fight- everyone reeling from Tobirama’s new trick (and once Madara had realized what the albino had managed he had needed to take a long sit on the ground to get his heart under control, _so deadly…._ ) and silently wondering what now- that Madara remembered what Tobirama had given him and slowly opened it only to walk straight into the door when his eyes got stuck on the amazing treasure in his hands; _Tobirama had given him a **knife**_!!!! He vaguely registered the concerned words of his clansmen as he gapped at the gleaming metal (no wonder he hadn’t taken any Madara had given him! Madara hadn’t given him _anything_ like this), slowly he turned and held up the knife- more of a dagger really- on his open palms, slowly raising it up until all his clan could see it. There was a second of silence and then cheers swallowed the square as the Uchiha celebrated, maybe now the paperwork was done! But then Izuna spoke and Madara’s eyes went wide and wild “Wait, if he gave you a knife why did he say you were being presumptuous?”

* * *

Tobirama had thought it would be better now, better once he had given Madara the knife, better now that he knew what was going on; Madara was going to kill him, but Tobirama wasn’t going to make it easy, he was going to live up to being a worthy opponent but how – how was he supposed to be that when he couldn’t even get the hiraishin right? Shaking he looked at his blood-soaked hands and lacerated body and tipped his head back to rest against the tree trunk; this wouldn’t kill him, he had had worse but…it hurt. it hurt and Tobirama had never been as good at ignoring that as he would like to be, still, this way he couldn’t even think about Madara to much; maybe, maybe it would be ok to indulge himself, just this once. He knew Madara hated him– it wasn’t so unusual, Tobirama no illusions about his personality- but know on would know, on one would know if Tobirama just reached out a little and, his breath hissed out oh him as he relaxed suddenly. He shouldn’t do this, it wasn’t right but…he just wanted not to hurt for a little while, just a little while (please). (He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, soaking in Madara’s chakra as he had for years, drowning himself in it until that was all he could feel and even the blood on his skin or the wetness on his face couldn’t touch him.)


	4. for crying out loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama survived the lacerations and got himself cleaned up after resting for a while, he knew he would

Madara stared at the knife for a long time as he sat on the engawa, petting gently at the white braid wound around the grip; he had been confused at first but ever since Kikiyo had pointed out the color match and Madara had figured out it might be Tobirama’s _hair_ his heart had been beating double time. He didn’t quite know what Tobirama was doing, he didn’t know what Tobirama _wanted_ and it was _so stressful_ , how was he supposed to figure out what to do next unless Tobirama gave him a hint? He was pretty sure his lovely albino wanted Madara to catch him, wanted Madara to prove he was worth Tobirama, but how was he supposed to do that without being presumptuous?! “Madara-sama?” the Uchiha blinked in surprise, focusing on an awkward looking Kenshin, “Yes?” the young man- teen really- shifted uncomfortably and looked at Madara under his messy bangs, “I – um, you know the white Senju saved me?” Madara nodded, it was in fact partially that that had made him read the papers they found in his scroll with an open mind. “Well I – I might be wrong, but I think I know him a bit from that and I think, um, maybe he thinks you aren’t serious? You know, ‘cuse you never noticed him before this” Madara winced, he hadn’t thought about that “so I just, um, I think maybe he’s saying that he’s interested, but that you have to prove your worth him, or know him or something. He didn’t see all that confidant that I wasn’t going to stab him in the back when he saved me, _not_ in a bad way- like he doesn’t trust or something- just that he thought that I must hate him enough for that. So. um. maybe try and show him that you know who he is and not just his reputation?”

Madara gaped at his young clansman, how had that never occurred to him!?! of course he thought that Madara was only interested in him by his reputation, he probably had _no idea_ that Madara adored him for everything about him!! That wouldn’t do _at all_ , Madara had to prove that he loved Tobirama and wanted him for him as soon as he could!! The Uchiha lord turned grave and slightly manic eyes on his romantic younger clansmen “Thank you Kenshin” he said in the voice of one who’s future had been saved and turned to reenter the house with a thoughtful look; behind him Kenshin punched the air gleefully, whisper-shouting under his breath “ _Yes!! Go OTP!”_.

* * *

Tobirama had been spending less and less time in the Senju compound, in part he wanted to keep his clan safe, in part he wanted to get away from Hashirama’s pouting and sulking (it wasn’t _Tobirama’s_ fault Madara hated him and payed attention to him! not that Hashirama believed him on either count) and so spent a lot of time out practicing and working on sealing projects and, well, he spent a lot of time watching his back; he wasn’t going to let Madara kill him without a fight (then maybe Madara would remember him even later when Tobirama was gone, he…hoped the Uchiha would). Given that it perhaps wasn’t so surprising that Madara would find out and leave a threat to him somewhere on the border but… When Tobirama had come running at the agitated flare of Madara’s chakra he hadn’t expected _this_. The Uchiha was long gone, undoubtedly called away from the trap he no doubt wanted to lay for Tobirama to see to the skirmish with the Hagoromo the albino could feel to the east; even so Tobirama approached with cation, it was clearly for him unless there was someone else that Madara would mark a tree with the Senju crest in blood (Hashirama surely would have something a little nicer, it was a bitter thought).

Slowly the Senju knelt next to the neat and startlingly large bundle wrapped in white linen (why white? How impractical) and unpicked the folds holding it together only to freeze as it came apart and revealed the contents. Oh. how had he-? oh, this….this was _not ok_. Tobirama wanted to snarl as he passed his fingers over the fur of the dead puma; it wasn’t the death that bothered him, that had clearly been clean and it wasn’t like Tobirama hadn’t kill just about anything before when it was called for, it was the threat against his summons. Against Akira, who had been the only person that had cared about him for a while after Hashirama stopped talking to him and before Touka remembered he was there. No, a threat against the snow leopard was _not_ ok, even if it was just supposed to show that he knew Tobirama well enough to know his weaknesses (which, also, _how_ did he know that?!) and not that he would go after them personally. No, Tobirama couldn’t let this stand, and he knew just the thing. Madara wanted to play it like this? wanted to play with his food? Fine, Tobirama wasn’t a mouse (and maybe ten Madara would know who he was someday as more than Hashirama’s brother and the Senju Demon, Senju _Freak_ ).

* * *

Madara was honestly a little heart broken that he hadn’t been able to give Tobirama his gift properly and show the albino he was wearing the knife- well, dagger- the dagger Tobirama had given him, show his beloved that he was _trying_ to be worthy. But no, the fucking Hagoromo had to go and mess up his plan and by the time he got back to the clearing Tobirama and the puma Madara had brought for him (to show that he knew about what Tobirama cared about; his summons, feeding those he loved, and fur) were both gone and _NO_ , Izu, Madara _hadn’t_ been sulking ever since. He hadn’t. that would mean he had been sulking for two days as he tried to figure out what to do next and that was clearly not happening _at all_.

Madara sagged back in his chair (sulkily) and stared at the circling, trying to figure it out until there was a shout from outside the gates and Madara shot out of his chair and the window in a rush, _intruder_? Who had been able to get this close to the compound and why? Shit. this was _bad_ and Madara, Ma…d…ar…a….what? Shocked the Uchiha leader joined the gate shinobi in staring at the neat pile of heads placed precisely in the center of the path to the compound. What? “What…?” he asked and beside him Yuuko shook her head, “I have no idea Madara-sama, I was watching the path and then, and then he was _just here_ \- so fucking fast it was unreal- and then before I could get past him just showing up, out of the blue, like that’s something you do, he dumped those and left as fast as he came” “Who-?” Madara asked and she shot him and odd look “Tobirama Senju of course, who ese would leave you gifts in the road?” which, oh. oh. oh Madara hadn’t thought about it like that but.

But Madara knew who these men were, knew and hated them, a band of bloodline thieves that had killed several Uchiha including Yue who had been only _ten_ at the time. “ _OH”_ he breathed, honestly a little breathless at the thought, “oh, oh wow, he – he brought me the heads of my enemies, of people who would hurt those I loved” Yuuko whistled softly and looked at them with a new light “Damn, that’s a hell of a gift” she said admiringly and Madara nodded vigorously “I _know_ , and all I gave him was a puma, no wonder he thinks I’m not trying!!!”


	5. fools come in

Madara was going to do better this time. This time he was going to prove he cared about his beloved’s health and could provide for him, he was going to show he wanted Tobirama safe and unhurt but understood that Tobirama was a warrior and had to go fight for those he loved; understood that Madara wasn’t going to put him in a cadge and wanted him _safe_. This time he was going to do better!! After all he had designed the new armor to be close the Tobirama’s old bright blue one except _lighter_ so that it would fit his speed (why had his old armor not been tailored to his fighting style anyway?) and smoother so it wouldn’t get in the way and stronger (the Uchiha had the best smiths and weavers anywhere so their was just _better_ ) and though he had made it bright blue- as close to the same color as he could- he had edged it in Uchiha indigo and added small etching of waves where it over lapped and wouldn’t get scratched as soon as he took one hit. It was a GOOD present and Madara was sure this time Tobirama would be happy and it would all go well and maybe Madara would be allowed to touch his _hand_!!!!

* * *

Tobirama was confused (and hurting, the bruises ached and Hashirama wasn’t talking to him, it was like being a child again and too small to make anything better, too small to be useful, too small to have worth at all. It _hurt_ ) as he stared at the wide eyed Uchiha and the scroll in the other man’s hand; what-? Shit, Tobirama leapt back as a kunai flew past him and cut at his shirt, hissing he frowned at the scratch as he darted back to the trees. Madara looked a little like he was going to throw a fit, dark anger filling his face as he turned back to the trees behind him where to blade had come from; Tobirama took another step back, he was fairly sure that Madara would want to kill him alone and so he was _probably_ safe from whoever that was however that didn’t mean he was safe and he wasn’t in the shape he needed to be in to fight Madara. Slowly Tobirama shifted farther back watching the Uchiha with sharp eyes and freezing when Madara’s stunning dark eyes landed on him and the Uchiha _snarled_ , deep and rough before throwing the scroll at Tobirama and turning to storm into the trees; that was…not what Tobirama had expected.

After getting back to the trees closer to the compound (he just…couldn’t bring himself to go back to the house, not when it was so cold and silent, he just _couldn’t_ ) the albino carefully opened the scroll, not too wary for traps; at this point he was sure Madara would want to kill Tobirama himself – after all he had been wearing the dagger Tobirama had given him (even knowing what Madara was carrying it for there was a small thrill at seeing the Uchiha wearing it to Tobirama’s shame). The smoke from the scroll cleared and Tobirama fought the need to _gape_ , it was armor. Why would Madara give _him_ , the Demon, armor? Especially armor this nice, because it was beautiful and light and it looked like it would fit perfectly and Tobirama had never had something so nice in his _entire life_ (it was perfect for him) so why would Madara – oh. oh that _fucker_. He had given Tobirama armor- nice, strong, _perfect armor-_ because he thought that Tobirama couldn’t be a worth opponent without it. _Well **fuck him,** Tobirama didn’t fucking need armor to get a hit in on Madara **!**_ (Tobirama rather wished he could wear it though, but the look on Hashirama’s face if he did…better not to)

* * *

Madara’s was furious, no, he was _wrathful_ , had **dare** Yashiro attack Madara’s beloved?!?! How DARE HE?!? And worse he had hurt Tobirama with Madara there when the albino should have been able to feel safe around Madara, safer than he could anywhere else in the world. Even now three days later Madara was to angry to think straight and had taken to wandering out to the border to see if he could see Tobirama and make sure he was ok, explain or something, gods of fire what a mess. The Uchiha was so absorbed in his emotions that he didn’t notice the approach of a shinobi until Tobirama was already across the clearing from him and then his head went completely blank all together.

Oh

Oh _sweetfireandblood_

Tobirama wasn’t wearing a shirt. ( _ooooohhhhh goooodddss_ ) He was wearing hakama and fur and his face guard and _nothing else_. ( _eeeeeyyyyyyyyy_ ) and he looked like a star dropped down from the sky and blessed Madara with his presence (and _what a blessing_ ), he also looked tense and there was something about…he looked…but Madara didn’t have a chance to think it through before Tobirama was flying at him and Madara was stumbling back hands coming up on instinct to fend of three strikes before pale hands slipped past his guard and curled around a lock of Madara’s hair ( _hng_ ). There was a flash of blade and then Tobirama was darting away, leg coming up in a high kick to get distance ( _holyshitthatwasalotofleg_ ) before he smiled a sharp jagged smile and held up the long lock of Madara’s hair he had cut away.

Madara gaped at the albino (------------------) and Tobirama opened his mouth, but before he could say anything his head snapped back to look toward the Senju compound; he cast one last glance over his shoulder at Madara and then was gone as quickly as he had come and Madara sank to the leafy ground.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

(He had definitely done nothing to deserve that, nothing to deserve Tobirama being willing to show Madara what he was fighting for. _Clearly_ Tobirama was interested if he was willing to display himself! This made Madara’s peacock fires look _pathetic_.)


	6. really boys?

Madara was in a daze as he wandered back home ( _so pretty, so pale, and the red lines…_ ) mind filled with the sight of his beloved in the cool air. He didn’t even care that Tobirama had cut off a piece of his hair- something that normally made him spitting mad- because as long as Tobirama was the one who had it didn’t matter; hell he would just cut it all off if that was what Tobirama wanted!! ….it wasn’t was it? No. right? Probably not, he could have cut off a lot more than one small section so he must like it. Madara nodded firmly to himself, that made sense and even if it wasn’t right he could just ask Tobirama, that would work. In the mean time Madara had to find a way to convey to Tobirama how thrilled and grateful he was that the albino was willing to even give him a second glance; he had to find the right way to make it clear how beautiful he thought Tobirama was! (but there was something…something about the look on Tobirama’s face that wasn’t quite right, what was he missing?)

* * *

Tobirama ran his fingers over the long dark braid in his hands; he shouldn’t have taken it, he should _never_ have kept it, not when Madara hadn’t given it to him, not when Madara wouldn’t have wanted him to have it but…the temptation was just to much to resist. It was just that the idea of having of pretending even for a moment that Madara had given him a Token, pretend that Madara was interested in him _at all_ (it was foolish, Madara would never be interested in Tobirama for more reasons than he could count, no one ever had been, quite the opposite really) was so unbelievably seductive that Tobirama just wanted to pretend, just for a while (and no one had to know, he could leave it as a braid rather than a proper Token and then when Madara killed him someone would take it off him and he wouldn’t be buried with it, no matter how much he wanted that he knew that would taking it _much_ to far). He was jerked out of his thoughts was Hashirama knocked on his door (…when was the last time Hashirama had come to his door?) and then ducked out of the way as Madara’s gyrfalcon swooped into the room. Hashirama opened his mouth and Tobirama couldn’t quite keep himself from perking up; maybe Hashi was ready to forgive him? Maybe his broth- but, no. Hashirama turned and walked away without a word and Tobirama, Tobirama looked at the falcon and thought that Hashirama must be livid if it was enough to overcome his nosiness in the face of a message form the Uchiha – even if it was for Tobirama.

Tobirama looked at the bird and sighed, reaching slowly to pull out the message and completely at a loss as to what Madara could have to say; unless – unless he had an idea that Tobirama was going to make a Token and was demanding his hair be burned (Tobirama’s chest _ached)._ But, no, the paper was filled with Madara’s distinct hand but it was – it was a _poem_

Sweet fires bring

Celestial grace,

Moon-light fair,

Beauty blade-bright

So then I saw you

Like a waking dream

And am frozen still

By your lovely face

Tobirama stared at the words, honestly shocked and torn; it was – if, if it had been about him and honestly meant then it would have been the most wonderful thing anyone had _ever_ said to him, hands down (and also the first compliment on his looks he had ever received). But as it was…as it was there was only one thing Tobirama could think. Madara was mocking his looks; doing the same thing every other person had done- if never as well- and looking at the freak and pointing out how strange and pale and _ghostly_ he was (he had heard it often, that no one wanted to be near the dead) but it had _never_ hurt this much before. Never made his chest hitch and his eyes ach and his – _no_. no. This wasn’t how Tobirama was doing this. he was going to be good enough Madara never forgot him and that meant fighting back; Madara wanted to comment of his looks? Fine. Tobirama could do that. (but…first he was going to sit here until his vision was no longer blurry)

* * *

Madara sat and chewed on the handle of his brush, thoughts whirling; what if Tobirama didn’t like his poem? He knew it wasn’t great- Madara might be a good speaker when he was leading battles but he was no poet and knew it- and what if Tobirama thought it was bad? Or _worse_ was insulted?! Madara could never forgive himself if that happened. And then there was the other thing; there was something about their meeting that wasn’t quite…right. he remembered the hurt look in his beloveds stunning garnet eyes when Tobirama had given him the knife and when added to the _something_ that had been off about him in the forest Madara was getting concerned; what if something was really wrong? What if his clan was angry he was responding to Madara’s advances (and _why_ had he never thought about that in the beginning?!) and treating him badly for it? If only Madara had payed more attention to his Tobirama when they were younger he might have some context to put the look in but he didn’t and he couldn’t ask Izuna; no only would that be a violation of his privacy but it would also be hard with the way Izuna started whimpering anytime Madara brought up Tobirama (he had no idea why Izuna always started pleading about sewage ventilation, it wasn’t like he hadn’t sown Izuna the plans Tobirama had made for it several times so Izuna should _know_ that the Senju had it handled and he didn’t have to worry – though it was an odd thing to worry about at all). Either way Izuna was in therapy now and Madara was just hoping that helped these random breakdowns when ever he saw paperwork in Madara’s hands, it was worrying.

“Mada?” Madara blinked and looked up- speak of the brat and he shall appear indeed- and smiled a little at his little brother “Yes Izu?” Izuna shuffled his feet and edged into the office, darting forward abruptly and dropping something on his desk before darting away and speaking from the door way “Foundthisatthegates,it’sforyoubye” and then he was gone and Madara was blinking at the bundle on his desk (at the gates? There was only one person that left things for him at the gates). It was stunningly pretty, all soft gray silk embroidered with phoenixes in pale white and bound with a thick gold cord; honestly it was almost to nice to open, _almost_. And then. And then Madara opened it and there was– holy shit- there was a smooth dark wood case and inside _that_ there was a set of combs and a brush and several decorations for Madara to tie his hair with.

Air left the Uchiha’s chest with a high whine (downstairs Izuna winced and Kikiyo covered her face in exhaustion) and he slumped back in his chair; oh, oh this was – for Tobirama to be willing to go to so much work to say that he would take care of Madara and wanted to brush his hair and (oh sweet lady of the waves, Tobirama _liked his hair_ ) have quiet simple moments, for him to say he was interested- _wanted-_ in this was more than Madara could take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seen the comments/thoughts about Hashirama and am playing with them, so keep that in mind
> 
> -also, yes, Tobirama is saying Madara needs to brush his hair (though Tobirama would prefer he be allowed to do it instead)


	7. Maybe? Maybe? please....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am reading all of your lovely comments and they make my days immeasurably brighter, and I'm definitely going to get back to responding to stuff soon! It's just been a really weird little while now and I've been needing to get my head on straight.

Madara looked at the scroll in his hands, hesitating; it was the perfect gift but…one of the Uchiha scrolls on the Sharingan wasn’t lightly given to outsiders. But it was _perfect_ (and no way Tobirama could top it) and Madara wanted to give it to the man that was all but his betrothed, wanted to give him something like this to show how deeply he respected Tobirama’s brilliant mind, wanted to show him he was trusted; still…”Ugh, just give it to him Mada, he’s all but your betrothed anyway so what’s he going to do with it? attack us?” blinking in surprise Madara turned to Izuna “You’re ok with that?” he asked and Izuna rolled his eyes “ Not really, but” he grimaced “the pale bas- fuck ok stop that- Tobirama had proven fairly positively that he’s sure as hell interested in you, not sure what he’s waiting for but whatever, I guess he would be marrying into the Uchiha so it makes sense for him to want you to make the last move.” Madara sighed deeply rubbing at his face, ”I – I know but…there’s something about this picture that’s not quite right and I just…until I figure it out I don’t want to make things worse.” Izuna frowned looking at the honest distress on his brother’s face and sighed “Just give him the book, next time we skirmish- we’re about due for one in the next few days” Madara checked the calendar, they were actually, probably today or tomorrow “- I’ll give it to him and you can try and feel out what’s going on from the tree-abomination” (Madara sort of felt like he should defend his old friend but wasn’t really willing to do so when he had a bit of feeling Hashirama was part of the problem) “Thank you Izu, that should work”.

* * *

Tobirama was _tired_ ; he didn’t want to be here; he didn’t want to be fighting Izuna much less in this strange halfhearted way (Izuna must be trying to make sure that Madara got the final blow, strange how hard every one was working to make sure that he was safe just so that Madara could kill him personally) while keeping an eye out for his brother _and_ trying to ignore Madara being impressive and wonderful. It was a hard mix and Tobirama was fairly sure he didn’t do it that well. Still he hadn’t thought it was going that bad when Izuna go right up in his face and shoved a book into his chest with a growled “From brother asshole” before turning away and stomping off as if they weren’t currently fighting to the death…um…that is what they were doing right? Confused Tobirama didn’t even bother chasing Izuna (now that he thought about it there was very little chasing going on on any side) too absorbed in his new book (from Madara? how was a book a threat? He _liked_ books) and trying to figure out what it was; of course when he did he nearly ran into a tree but how was he supposed to not be thrown by realizing that Madara had given him a book on the _Sharingan_ , given him something that could give Tobirama valuable insight into the Uchiha, that could let him hurt them and no matter which way Tobirama spun it he just couldn’t make it make sense; he could see the threat (proof of how powerful the Sharingan was and the statement that he wasn’t afraid of anything Tobirama did because he was juts _better_ ) but even then it didn’t make sense really, _Madara_ might be safe from Tobirama but with this information the rest of the Uchiha weren’t and Madara would _never_ let his clan be put in danger like that.

Shit. Confused Tobirama tucked the book away until he could go to his room, nuzzling down into his new fur- made form the puma Madara had given him, no point in wasting anything- (he wasn’t going to the forest, hadn’t been sure that he needed to since Hashirama had brought him Madara’s falcon, something had changed then thought Tobirama wasn’t sure what) thoughts far away (far enough away that he didn’t see Hashirama’s conflicted eyes follow him as he escaped – though even if he had he never would have guessed that Hashirama was wondering when the last time Tobirama had lingered- that Hashi had _wanted_ Tobi to linger- after a mission or battle report).

Entranced Tobirama brushed his fingers over the book already deep into it and only dragging himself out with the puzzle of how he was supposed to respond to this; Madara already had the closest thing to a Token Tobirama could give him with his hair so short and what else could he give Madara that had more worth than his heart (which already had so little worth)? And since when had him proving to Madara that he was a worthy opponent and not going to make killing him easy turned into showing off anyway? Gods be damned but that last brush set had been more than it needed to be to convey his message about Madara needing to brush his hair (it had probably said more about his _feelings_ about Madara’s hair than it should) and that was Tobirama’s fault for letting his feelings get in the middle of it. foolish. Still, he couldn’t let this…taunt? Threat? ( ~~gift?~~ ) go without a response, it wouldn’t do to break pattern and he had just the thing (the stupid, reckless, arrogant, inappropriate, _hopeful_ thing) and was feeling reckless enough to say ‘fuck it, I’ll give him something to fix their damn eyes’ if that didn’t impress Madara _nothing_ would (after all how better to say that he knew their eyes well enough to be a threat? You had to know how to take something apart to fix it and his eyes weren't Sharingan but taking them apart would teach him enough with the added help of the scroll, he could do it).

* * *

Madara blinked in surprise, this was the first time that Tobirama had every sought _him_ out, suddenly flickering into view in broken shards of light (could he have done that at any point?) (yes, he could, he had slapped a seal on him when he gave Madara the knife, also, he was bleeding and needed to do this fast) and taking Madara’s breath away (no, really, he was coughing a spluttering like an _idiot_ in front of the man he was trying to court). Madara blinked stupidly as Tobirama raised one perfect white eyebrow ( _so pretty_ ) and reached out, holding something out for Madara and then rolling his pretty red eyes and grapping Madara’s hand to dump the small satchel in it. Dazed Madara peeked in the bag, confused by the sight of a scroll and.

Oh

Shit

Um

Those where a small pile of eye reminiscent jewels, gems, and bead. Elated and desperate to do _something_ before they were interrupted _again_ (and, Madara could admit in his own head, more than a little flail-y) he lunged forward, cupping the sharp jaw that filled his dreams and carefully kissing the thin pale lips. Tobirama shivered against him and his lips went soft with a thin faint noise before he dragged himself back, looking at Madara with huge eyes before vanishing as swiftly as he’d come. Leaving Madara with his hand full of promises and lips tasting of dreams as he wandered dazed back to the compound.

( _wow_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courtship notes:  
> Uchiha: the Uchiha courtship in an agglomeration of things but is centered around there obsessive need to take care of their partners, the idea is "I will treat you like a treasure" which is why showing off is a bit part of it, followed by knives as the first step and then the giving of meaning laden gifts (it is clear to Uchiha- who are used to thinking about it like this what it means).
> 
> Senju: based on bits of Victorian England traditions, mainly the language of fans (you can look it up but basically it is that certain gestures with the fan mean specific things- like drawing across the cheek means I love you- though in this world that has been expanded because ninja) (fans are given by older family members when they are old enough to start being interested in relationships - i can't remember when but Touka brings the age up at one point) but also includes negotiations to an extent, the idea is "We would be a good match" in part this attitude comes from having so many different abilities - there is little clear common ground between partners the way there is in other clans so it has to be done a little different. (Tokens are jewelry or such made out of the hair of loved ones, not just lovers but those you are very close to - it means you want to be together and also that you wish to die and be buried together, offering/being offered a Token is a huge demonstration of love - hence the long hair, those that have lost all family will cut their hair in mourning)
> 
> Hatake: bits of Norse traditions and wolf behavior, centered around "We share everything" so the first thing you do is make your hopeful lover a shirt or other clothing (not weapon, the pack already fights together, this is about sharing the little things in life) after that it's offering to share food and drink and other things.
> 
> Trinity clans: they are closely allied with the Uchiha and have been for long enough to effect other clans traditions (some of those clans do things the Uchiha way if it suits them better), Nara - start with chess piece, showing off and gifts are centered around showing off how smart you are (puzzles and such). Amatchi - starts with a piece of their trade mark armor and goes with food related thing mostly form there. Yamanaka - start with a weapon normally but after that it is more personalized and a little closer to the Senju. I don't have those three fleshed out much


	8. *thud thud thud, head meets tree* why are you this stupid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it wasn't clear (I added to the last chapter to make it clearer) Tobirama gave Madara the jutsu and gems as a threat saying he knew their eyes well enough to heal them - therefore he could hurt them. He was threatening the Sharingan but sort of wanted to help them as well (your adoration is shinning through Tobi...)

Tobirama completely ignored the blood seeping down his sides (he _really_ needed to finish the hiraishin activation seals so he didn’t end up with lacerations every time he used it) blinking in shock with his fingers pressed to his lips. He – he had – he had nev- he, wha-? Madara had – but Tobirama wasn’t – and Hashirama- _Hashirama_ , he might know. Without thinking about it and for the first time since he was far too young Tobirama went to his brother for help (he wouldn’t have, it wasn’t his instinct to do so anymore really but who else would have even the faintest clue what Madara was thinking? Hashirama was literally his only idea). Tobirama burst into his brother’s study, mouth already open with his question only to stall when Hashirama’s eyes landed on his; was this really a good idea? after all Hashirama had been so angry with him when Madara started paying more attention to Tobirama then him and had never listened to Tobirama trying to tell him that he didn’t know why the Uchiha was so mad, and then after the latter he had sulked and glared constantly and not talked to Tobirama _at all_ ; so talking to him about this when he was already so made at Tobirama would maybe not be a good idea, after all what if it made him _more_ angry with Tobirama? He didn’t think he could quite bare that. With that though the albino turned sharply and darted out the door again, he could do some research to find out what was going on (right?).

(He missed Hashirama’s eyes going wide at the sight of his blood soaked little brother, red eyes a little wild and painfully vulnerable- Hashirama knew that look though he hadn’t seen it since they were very young, that was the way Tobirama had always looked when he sought out Hashirama for help or comfort, gods how long had been since he had seen it? The Senju lunged to his feet just as Tobirama spun and vanished from the office, blood splattered on the floor the only sign that he had been there. Alarmed- had there been an attack? Only Tobirama had looked thrown, distracted in the way that he always looked when they were little and he didn’t understand why people acted the way they did- Hashirama darted out the door, chasing after Tobirama only to find him gone and his room empty. Confused the older Senju leaned against the door frame, looking at the spartan room with its tiny sentimental touches- things father had hated like the little wooden wolves on the desk- and wondered what was going on. Why was Madara preoccupied with Tobirama? It was pretty clear by now that the Uchiha wasn’t _angry_ and Hashirama had been trying to figure out how to apologize for assuming he was for a while now, but it was…hard when he still wanted Madara to be _his_ best friend and idealized goal.

But Tobi didn’t deserve this; not Hashirama’s anger- he probably had no idea what was going on, he was never good with people and Hashirama had forgotten that somehow- and Hashirama was so _conflicted._ There was the little flowers on the door and the memories they brough with, the way that Tobi had been avoiding him and hardly spending time helping Hashirama- it was suddenly clear how much he had been helping- and now Tobirama showing up covered in blood and going to _Hashirama_ for help as he hadn’t for so long only to decide that he didn’t trust Hashi. And Hashirama….couldn’t blame him for that.)

* * *

Madara wandered back into the compound in a daze, he had kissed _Tobirama_ , he had gotten _eye tokens_ from Tobirama he had -! He had gotten a scroll too, what if it was instructions on where to meet up?! What if it was a letter back?! To excited to wait until he was back at the house Madara fished it out of the little satchel and unrolled the paper only-.

He froze in the middle of the path, mouth dropping open and freezing.

How-? This wasn’t possible.

“Madara-sama?” a soft voice asked and Madara didn’t even look up from the scroll when he spoke in a rough voice “Go get the Elders.” He hardly noticed the shinobi dart away, to shocked and frozen on the scroll. The scroll that contained a jutsu to heal the damage from the Sharingan (the scroll that would free so many of his clan from the terror of the futures – either blind or never again fully themselves, for transplanted eyes carried chakra from the original owner and that…changed people, _dramatically_ if their chakra wasn’t strong enough. But this…this would set them _free_.)

* * *

Tobirama blinked at the paper where he had written out everything that had happened with Madara and then looked at the paper where he had written down everything he knew abut gift giving in the Uchiha and more usefully from the Trinity clans (the Yamanaka had been very helpful, he knew the most about them); he didn’t-? there had to be something wrong here, _had_ to be, there was no way that Madara had been giving him thing because he was _interested_ in Tobirama, no way. He had to be missing something. _Had to be_. He swallowed hard, swiping at the blood on his cheek (he had healed the worst of the lacerations but the small ones weren’t worth it when he had research to do) and reviewed it; Madara had given him a weapon – the Yamanaka gave weapons as an indication of interest, he had followed up with several nice gifts – armor was what the Amatchi gave, had never actually tried to hurt Tobirama – had actually been upset when Tobirama had been attacked, and had _kissed_ him. There was no way it could be true but Tobirama had no idea what else could be going on; Madara was interested in him. Interested in _him_ , in Tobirama, gods only knew why (maybe it was for peace? But he could have just contacted Hashirama about that if that was it). Madara was interested and thank all the gods great and little that Tobirama had somehow fumbled his way through giving him gifts in return, paltry though they may be. What was Madara _thinking?_ There was no way Tobirama was worthy of his attention!

The shaken Senju went still as something occurred to him; oh. oh _no_ , Tobirama was a terrible person wasn’t he? He had just _assumed_ that Madara wanted to hurt him. Had just assumed that a man he respected and _knew_ was a good person would want to hurt his best friend’s little brother without actually talking to said best friend about it. Gods Madara had just been trying to be nice and here Tobirama was making horrible assumptions about him! Not only was he not worthy he was a horrible person to boot, everything the blood hungry monster people assumed. And to make it worse he couldn’t even bring himself to tell Madara this, couldn’t bring himself to chase the Uchiha away, not yet, he would have to tell him eventually but right now…he wanted to hold it close and enjoy it (even if Hashirama would be angrier than ever when he found out).

(Shit! he had to respond properly! He didn't even have a fan yet and he needed a jutsu to make his hair long enough for a proper Token! If he was going to to do this he was going to do this _right!!!_ Like a proper Senju that Madara deserved)


	9. ...not again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehhe, you have no idea the chaos I am sowing

Tobirama grimaced a little at his newly long hair, if he had looked freakish before it was even _worse_ now with his stark white hair almost long enough to touch the middle of his back; braiding it forward loosely over on shoulder helped contain it but still…he sighed. And stopped fussing, it didn’t look very nice but this way he might be able to give Madara a proper Token if the Uchiha ever asked (not that he probably would once he figured out that Tobirama wasn’t worth it but he couldn’t help wanting to have the option) so it needed to be long. _Needed_ to be. At least his fan was nice even if he had to find one for himself (it should have been his father that gave it to him or at least Hashirama but…well. that wasn’t going to happen), it was a nice brilliant red embroidered with a twisting white peacock, the eyes on the spread tail feathers looking quite a bit like Sharingan and the steal spines strong enough to deflect pretty much anything – he could use it to deflect Izuna’s sword for sure given that the fan was almost as long as are his forearm. It was embarrassing for sure to commit so much but it was worth it, Madara deserved it even if Tobirama knew his clan would only look at him with disdain (he could hide the fan in his dull gray armor- still didn’t want to wear the armor Madara had given him as much as he wished he could, he didn’t want to provoke Hashirama- and his long hair could be tucked under his puma fur collar).

* * *

Madara ran his fingers over the scroll, spinning Sharingan eyes having already memorized the contents, he wasn’t…gods was he even good enough for Tobirama? The Senju had not been impressed with Madara asking for help and had given better gifts at every turn and now _this_? How could Madara ever live up to this? But still, Tobirama had given him a knife, had given him gifts in return, he _was_ interested even if Madara wasn’t good enough for him; Madara had to just cling to the knowledge, cling to the idea that Tobirama _did_ want him. With a deep sigh Madara tipped his head back and thought about the small sound Tobirama had made when Madara kissed him, shivering at the memory of thin lips fitting to his (how was Tobirama this perfect?!). “Mada!” Madara started when Izuna burst into the room wide eyed “The Senju are gathering for a skirmish at the eastern site!” Madara blinked, shocked; they weren’t supposed to have a skirmish for another several days and then at the white rocks site “What-?” he said and Izuna shrugged, “Maybe Tobirama wanted to talk?” Madara’s eyes blew wide and he yelped loudly before running for his armor.

Madara kept a careful eye on Tobirama when he hit the field, hardly noticing that Hashirama was swiping at him even more half heartedly than normal, entranced by the way the Senju flashed over the field (wait, Madara still had his fur, was that – that was made out of the fur of the puma Madara had given him!! he really was interested!) and then shocked when instead of his sword Tobirama pulled out a brilliant, _gorgeous_ Tessen blocking Izuna with ease and then flicking it over his cheek in an absent gesture. Hashirama’s hands stuttered to a stop and Izuna bounced into another attack; Tobirama flicked the fan open and closed across his neck and then twisted it out to deflect Izuna’s blade even as Hashirama made a thin wheezing sound oddly like an old weather balloon giving up the fight for the last of its air. Tobirama twisted and ducked the fast movement tugging on the fur he wore and suddenly there was a shimmering drift of long moon white hair; Madara’s knees went weak and he dropped to the ground with faint sound, Tobirama had long hair. _Tobirama had **long** hair_.

There was a careful flick of the fan and Tobirama darted back, lips pursed in annoyance as he dragged his hair back into a messy knot on the back of his head, his fan drawing over his cheek as he did. Hashirama whimpered like a tired piglet and sagged ( _“nooooo Tooobbbbiiiii”_ ) Madara hardly noticing from where he was watching Tobirama with a gaping mouth (was he drooling? He was drooling wasn’t he) and bug eyes, so, _so, **so**_ , glad that he had his Sharingan spinning to watch this. Izuna’s sword dipped down, blinking at his longtime rival that was suddenly acting so differently; Tobirama frowned at him before something like mischief glinted in red eyes and he absently flicked his fan and snapped it against his hip, there was a pause, and then every Senju nearby gasped and the tall gorgeous Senju kunoichi doubled over in laughter, wheezing as tears dripped out of her eyes, Hikaku pulling back in shock. The kunoichi snickered and slipped a sleek bone and blue silk fan out of her armor and fanned herself with it as she tried to stop laughing and Hikaku looked around for someone to understand what was going on; Izuna was no help eyes stuck on the kunoichi as she wiped tears of laughter away and Madara was drooling (literally) as he stared at his Senju, Hashirama Senju sagging almost far enough to touch the ground.

* * *

Tobirama smirked at Touka as she snickered and twisted her fan ( _are you sure/do you think so?_ ) Tobirama bit his lip, flipping his fan and brushing it over his collarbone ( _you could check_ ) she laughed harder and turned away, the joke at Izuna’s expense shoved to the back of his mind as he turned to Madara (he wasn’t good enough, he wasn’t good enough, he wasn’t good enough) and took a deep breath. Ok. He could do this. It was the next thing to do, he had told Madara what he was planning to do and the Uchiha hadn’t said no, had even stopped fighting so – they had already exchanged a chaste kiss (jumping rather ahead as these things went but Tobirama had been being _awful_ about his assumptions so it had taken a big gesture really) so this should be alright. With a determined stride Tobirama walked right up to Madara, doing his best to ignore his brother as he did so, flicking his fan out and tapping his lips ( _I would like to kiss you_ / _second kiss_ ) (Hashirama sagged all the way to the ground, hands first like a rotting willow) before holding his hand out for Madara- who had the oddest look on his face- pulling the Uchiha to his feet and then (the hand would be most proper but after everything Madara had done the cheek would be ok right?) brushing a fast kiss over the Uchiha’s cheek and then darting back (he was blushing wasn’t he) leaving his new gift in Madara’s hand. (There was no way he was good enough but until Madara realized that this was…nice. So, so, nice.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the Victorian period there was a very structured set of rules about what physical contact you could have at what times in the courtship. Soooo
> 
> (Yes Tobirama is making a dick joke about Izuna, yes Touka thinks it's hilarious)


	10. *humming* here we go again

Madara let Hikaku lead him back to the compound in a daze, to distracted by the memory of Tobirama’s starlight hair a shifting sheet of radiance around his sharp elegant face and the way he had looked at Madara with warm red eyes (but still with that damnable hurt tucked away in his eyes, Madara _needed_ to figure that out) and the feel on his lips on Madara’s cheek, but – what did that _mean?_ Why hadn’t he kissed Madara properly if he was ok with doing anything in front of his clan? Had he decided that Madara wasn’t proving he was worthy of Tobirama fast enough?! Was that why he had only kissed him on the cheek?!?! Was Madara failing in his courtship?! He couldn’t fail, he just _couldn’t_ , that wasn’t ok, not _at all_ ; he needed to try harder to do better, he _had_ to prove that he understood what Tobirama was worth (everything, _anything_ ) and was willing to do it, find it, give it. Drawing in a deep breath Madara straightened, affixing the memory of shinning white hair and soft lips under his in his mind, that was his goal, he purpose, and he **would not fail!!**

* * *

(Hashirama chewed on his lip as he looked at his brother, standing with his feet braced and arms crossed, fan tucked clearly under one arm in his hand- he wasn’t going to let Hashirama forget it- and plainly ready for some sort of attack. Touka was leaning against the door frame, sturdy and fierce at Tobirama’s back and Hashirama knew she would do anything to protect her little brother’s right to court whoever he wanted. “So, I, um, you, that is,” Hashirama stuttered, trying to make his thoughts fit together in a line- he was…aware that he hadn’t been a good brother but Madara was _his_ friend and- Tobirama tipped his chin up “I’m courting Madara and he has agreed-“ Hashirama couldn’t argue with that, Madara had indicated that he was interested back with how he responded to Tobirama’s fan and taking the Senju’s hand “-and I _know_ I’m not worthy of him, I know he’ll figure that out-“ Tobirama’s voice was carefully even, but it was tight and his eyes were sad to those who know how to look, Hashirama was relearning “-but right now we are courting and you might be clan head but I am the heir and I have more than enough right to court him. _Especially_ since I am going to give him a peace treaty as a gift- the Uchiha add gifts to their courting- and you’ve always wanted that.”

He had, he had always wanted peace but, he hadn’t though _Tobirama_ did. And all that about not being worth Madara’s time- and would they be happy? Tobi was cold and hard and so _focused_ on making his deadly jutsu, but…he had grown his hair out somehow. Had got a fan when Hashirama knew he had none just for this with Madara and- Hashirama’s head hurt. He had known that Madara didn’t want to kill Tobirama, Hashirama knew how good Madara was and knew that Madara could have found a way to kill Tobirama if he was really angry, but he hadn’t known what Madara _was_ thinking and it had just…never occurred to him that Tobirama would care what Madara thought. Hashirama rubbed at his face, “Ok” there was a long pause and then Tobirama spoke again “Ok?” Hashirama sighed, and looked at his little brother, looked at Tobirama’s face, façade cracked open with surprise and showing _so much_ ; hope and fear and hurt and kindness and the wary beaten look of a hurt animal- had _Hashirama_ done that?- and a tiny glimmer of joy that must belong to Madara.

In the face of that Hashirama could only do one thing; he stepped forward and took Tobirama’s hand as careful as he could, “Ok, you have my blessing if you want it and the blessing of the clan head as well. It’s a **Good Match** brother.” Tobirama sagged a little as Hashirama spoke the ritual words “Thank you” he whispered in a tiny voice and Hashirama couldn’t even care that he was loosing Madara; if it gave him his brother- _no_ if it gave _Tobirama_ joy- the joy he had had so little of- he didn’t care.)

* * *

Madara blinked down at his hand in surprise, he had almost forgotten that Tobirama had given him something until he punched the air to affirm his purpose; curious he opened it and blinked in confusion, at the single silver bell. What was he supposed to do with this? Why had Tobirama given him a bell after all the other fancy gifts? Not the Madara minded or cared!! Anything Tobirama wanted to give him was something he would treasure but why…? “Oh” said Yuuka as she passed him (his clan was used to him having Tobirama related stall-outs in the middle of the road by now and just ignored it) “did a ball come off your marriage rope? I can help you fix it” Madara’s eyes blew wide “Marriage rope bell?” he whisper and Yuuka shot him a confused look “Of course, you see the blessing seals on it? And the top is twisted like that so it has free movement on the rope” Madara stared at the small silver bell as he slowly melted into an Uchiha puddle (Yuuka rolled her eyes and walked around him, as long as he didn’t start about subsection B of municipal law she didn’t care).

The bell from a marriage rope. Tobirama had given him the bell from a marriage rope. His meaning was clear, Madara had to try better but Tobirama still _wanted_ him to try; Tobirama was giving him hope even as he chastised Madara, just as he had with his first note. It would all be ok if Madara could find a gift worthy of Tobirama’s magnificence (was there even such a thing in the world?).


	11. gifts gone wild

Madara jackknifed up, swooping up from the depths of sleep with a sharp gasp and an earth-shattering realization: there had been a pattern to the Senju clans’ actions. Somehow he had missed (ok, not somehow, it was the _hair_ ) the way the Senju reacted to seemingly nothing, and Hashirama had reacted to something too, what in the world-? Confused Madara dug back through his Sharingan memory, what had happened that could have provoked…as he pocked the memory apart and watched Tobirama snapped his tessen against his hip (oh eternal flame but the way that shifted the fabric over his things was _magical_ ) a thought drifted up, an old rumor about the way the Senju always had a way to communicate across rooms without ever speaking to each other at all, the way _every_ Senju had a fan, the way he had seen flickering fan movements followed by action before on missions; had he – was there – were the communicating with their _fans?!_

No, surely that was too strange even for them but….it was hard to deny that they had communicated somehow and Tobirama had had a fan out, and the Senju Woman had pulled out her’s as well hadn’t she. What. What? That was _insane_ what sort of crazy person talked to each other with a _fan_?!? Wait. Oh shit. Tobirama had flickered his fan at _Madara_ hadn’t he, several times actually, what if – _what if he had been trying to talk to Madara?!?_ what if he though Madara was ignoring him and didn’t want to talk? What if he thought Madara was angry, or worse, what if he thought Madara didn’t want to talk to him!? Was that why he had taken a step back with the cheek kiss? Was he upset with Madara? Was he angry? No Uchiha had ever pulled back after committing (well, not until after the relationship was established, they were totally fine with PDA but the sort of affection that became normal then was a bit much in company), had ever backpedaled on a kiss like that that Madara knew about so what if – but he hadn’t asked before he kissed Tobirama the first time, Maybe he had tried to tell Madara he didn’t want kisses yet and Madara had ignored that?! Gods but he could never bare the shame if that was true, _never_.

There was only on way to fix this. he needed to have a good long think about what the fans meant, had to figure out why Tobirama was _still_ hurt and needed a _really_ good gift to make this up to Tobirama (the library didn’t count, he couldn’t exactly _take_ that to Tobirama after all). Madara nodded his head, wincing a little as the hair trapped under him pulled unpleasantly and then brightening as he was struck with inspiration. (the delighted cackling rang through the night and the Uchiha on night guard sighed deeply, Madara had another Idea)

* * *

Tobirama looked at his fingers speckled with ink and fought not to twist them together as his brother read over the latest draft of the treaty, “You did this all tonight?” Hashirama asked and Tobirama looked away crossing his arms for the comfort it brought “No, I mean – I’ve been working on it a long time but I had to update it of course and-“ Hashirama interrupted him before he could finish “You’ve been _working on this a long time?!_ ” Confused Tobirama sent his brother a skeptical glance, trying to shove down the hurt “I know it’s not good enough but-“ “Not good enough – Tobi how long-?” now he was blushing as his brother spluttered, he _knew_ it wasn’t going to work. He never should have brought it “…Since the river” he muttered, avoiding Hashirama’s eyes even when the older man said in a faint voice “The river?” Tobirama nodded jerkily “I mean – you wanted – and I, I know I’m not what you want in a brother but I did try my best to help with your dream” there was a long silence from Hashirama’s desk, Tobirama kept his eyes fixed on the window so he wouldn’t have to face his brother.

“You think…” Hashirama trailed off and Tobirama fingered the handle of his new fan, trying to take comfort from the accompanying memories, “Where did you get the fan?” Hashirama asked and, thrown by the sudden change of subject, Tobirama shot him a glance; wondering if Hashirama was angry he had gotten it for himself “I bought it. In wind country. I know you and Father didn’t want me to have a relationship and thought I wasn’t ever going to have need of it – after all who would be interested in me but – “ Hashirama’s strangled sound cut off Tobirama’s rambling sharply. “You think… you bought your own fan? And practiced the language before you had one?” Tobirama shifted his weight, he had thought that Hashirama was ok with Tobirama courting Madara but maybe “It was stupid” he muttered and Hashirama made another tight sound “That why you never grew your hair back out after Father cut it off” it wasn’t a question and Tobirama didn’t treat it as one.

There was a long pause and then Hashirama spoke softly “The treaty is really good Tobi, _really_ good. I’ll send it to Madara tomorrow with the bell like you want. You…really like him don’t you?” Tobirama shrugged, uncomfortable with the praise and question. Hashirama sighed softly “You can go, I’ll send it tomorrow Tobi, you did a good job” the albino shifted in discomfort and was glad to slip out of the room only for Hashirama to call after him “OH, watch out for Aunt Shoto! She’s all in a tizzy about you already getting a kiss from Madara without talking to anybody or declare intent, quite scandalized that you were already on your second kiss” Tobirama blushed _hard_ , gods what would Aunt Shoto do if she knew that the first kiss had been on the lips rather than the hand as it should have been?

* * *

Madara grinned like a madman as he absently pet his next gift, it was a _good one_ (had to be after the _peace treaty_ that Tobirama had given him with another bell from a marriage rope- Madara had this idiotic fantasy of braiding a robe out of his and Tobirama’s hair and stringing it with the Bells Tobirama had sent him, It would be so _pretty_ , but Tobirama had to give him some hair first) and he couldn’t wait to give it; this was the perfect time, the two clan would be meeting up on schedule- the treaty wasn’t signed yet- and probably mostly sparing and then Madara could give Tobirama his gift! It was perfect. The gift shifted under his hands and looked up at him “Are you sure Tobirama-sama is going to like me Mada-sama?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gift is not Kagami


	12. aaannnd there's whiplash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally have no idea what is going on here or where this is going....  
> Also, cackling, you all forgot something - well, someone

Tobirama fought not to let his jaw drop when Madara stepped out into the not-battlefield (they were working on a treaty so there really wasn’t any need for them to meet but at this point it was such an ingrained habit to meet and fight on schedule that everyone had come anyway) carrying a small child with long mahogany hair and wrapped in layers of an incredibly fancy kimono looking like a little princess and Madara was carrying her like a _kitten_ by the back of her outer layer (the girl looked remarkably unconcerned by this). Shocked and confused Tobirama held out his arms instinctively, reaching for the child without a thought; Madara _glowed_ and dropped the girl in his arms with a smug look. “What…” Tobirama whispered blankly, Madara smirked “This is Kasumi Yuki, she didn’t want to stay where she was and I know you love your family, so have more family” Tobirama blinked down at her small solemn face, seeing the traces of his mother’s features in her wide eyes and delicate features.

“You gave me family?” he whispered (how was he supposed to _ever_ live up to this gift?) and Madara nodded firmly, reaching out and touching Tobirama’s cheek softly as he opened his mouth to speak “-“ “NO!” a high pitched shriek cut through the air and Tobirama shifted back, tucking the child closer and dropping his eyes down (what was he thinking? What if _now_ was when Madara figured out what a sham Tobirama was? They had never talked face to face and maybe that was all Madara needed to figure it out – after all Tobirama had never had any luck talking to anyone before, not even Hashi). “Oh no you don’t young man!” Tobirama winced as the high old voice echoed over the field and lounging shinobi eyeing each other nervously; Aunt Shoto stormed up to Madara in a hurricane of silk and offended sensibilities “How dare you take such liberties with a Senju young man!! How _dare you!_ After stealing the first kiss without even declaring your intentions! DO you have _any_ idea what a scandal this is! Never mind that you’re hardly the right sort of match” (Tobirama flinched back, holding the girl closer, he knew that a man with the sort of title that Madara had was _far_ above him) “and I know he’s not a Good Match but he is still a mainline Senju and you _do_ not take liberties with use, not even _him!!_ ”

Tobirama swallowed hard, smiling down at the girl when she looked at him with serious eyes and whispered “ _is Mada-sama taking liberties with you?”_ she asked and Tobirama shook his head firmly “ _no, uh, it’s complicated”_ she sent him a look that was filled with skepticism but let it go. Reluctantly he tuned back in to watch Aunt Shoto harangue a _shocked_ looking Madara (he agreed didn’t he) and shifted uncertainly. “Aunt” Hashirama’s stern voice snapped over the field as he walked over from where he had been talking to Hikaku “I think _you_ have over stepped given that I have already given my approval, it’s a Good Match so unless you want to go against your clan head I think you aught to think about what you say next” Shocked Tobirama’s mouth dropped open, was…was Hashirama defending him? why? He had never done that before. But Hashirama had forgotten what Aunt Shoto was liked and the old lady whirled on him anger and offence written on her face and Tobirama knew where this was going already and he just – didn’t want to hear this anymore.

Decided he turned to walk away only for fingers to catch his sleeve as Madara darted past the Senju and plucked at Tobirama’s sleeve “You’re – can I – some hair?” the Uchiha stuttered out flushing as soon as the words left his mouth; Tobirama blinked and licked his lips and then when Kasumi tugged gently on a lock and held up a blade he ducked his head for her to cut the hair even as Madara spluttered and flailed wildly as he tried to say something- Tobirama had no idea what. Kasumi cleared her throat loudly and Tobirama looked away as the little girl held out the long white strands the sudden loudness of his brother’s voice catching his notice and making him shrink back and pulling away into the forest with Hashirama voice in his ears (Madara _definitely_ wasn’t going to be interested now, and Tobirama had thought that Hashirama was liking him better now) “How dare you! Tobirama is my brother no matter what else he is or whether he deserves Madara!”

* * *

Madara had never been this emotionally confused as he whirled on the Senju and spat a wall of flame at Tobirama’s relatives (well now he knew where some of that hurt came from), _hating_ them just _so. much._ and at the same time not able to drag his eyes off the long moon-white strands in his grip (Tobirama had given him something of him for Madara to keep with him, it was _such_ a pretty gesture that Madara wanted to swoon at the thought of it). The old woman’s shrieking drew his attention a little away from the long starlight hair and his face pulled into a snarl at the sight of her, robes and hair singed badly- more like burned off- and Hashirama surrounded in wood but with a dumb stunned look in his eyes; he would deal with Hashirama later, first there was the old _bitch_ and frankly Madara had no reason to keep her alive. With that thought in mind Madara growled and _pounced,_ shredding her in a whirl of flame and gunbai until she was little more than a smear of soot; the aggression in him not even slightly dimmed as he thought about the broken look in red eyes.

Hashirama stared blankly at Madara even as the Uchiha swung his gunbai and slammed it into the Senju’s ribs sending him flying across the field into a tree and following his trajectory in fast bounds. With and ugly expression on his face he grabbed Hashirama’s jaw and yanked the Senju’s face around to meet his spinning red eye “What _the hell_ did you mean?” he hissed in Hashirama’s face and the Senju swallowed harshly “I – he – is Tobi worthy of you?” he asked softly, something guilty in his eyes. Madara _burned_ with anger “ _Yes_!” he snarled “Of course he is! More than any other. Where do you get off saying that?” his voice dropped into a deep rumbling growl as he spoke; Hashirama swallowed again “I – he doesn’t think he’s worthy of you, he think that you are going to wake up and figure out he’s not good enough and if he think that-“ Madara’s hand snapped back and he back handed Hashirama across the face and into the ground so hard the Senju didn’t get up until after he had already turned away “He is a hell of a lot better than you and if you think that he’s not worth of me you’re _blind._ Go home and try to be less stupid, in the meantime I have to find a way to convince my beloved I care about him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell this chapter went really strange, no clue how this happened


	13. Finally getting somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands are finally coming back on line- slowly (I have a chronic illness that fucks my body up)- so here's a short chapter for now

Madara was a little ways into the trees when he was stopped by the Senju kunoichi that had laughed at Izuna “Uchiha, you really do like him” It wasn’t a question but he fluffed up anyway, opening his mouth to snarl back before she waved a hand “never mind, we all thought that with the knife shit you were pissed off so this is a bit of a change” she said and that took the wind thoroughly out of Madara’s sails; “What?” he said blankly. She cocked a hip and raised an eyebrow “You were throwing _knives_ at him, it looked a hell of a lot like you wanted to kill him right up until he gave you a knife to do it and then you just stopped; what’s up with that?” Madara swayed. Tobirama had thought-? Had thought that Madara-? that Madara wanted to _hurt_ him?! “What?” he whispered through numb lips. The kunoichi’s other eyebrow went up and she frowned at him “He thought you wanted to kill him. Something changed- obviously, he wouldn’t have asked if you wanted to court him if he thought you were trying to kill him- and I want to know what.”

Madara blinked blankly, still so confused that his head was spinning “I – what?!? we – but I gave him good knives and he seemed ok with it, he gave me a knife back and everything! But – you – he _gave me knife!_ ” the Uchiha sputtered and Touka tapped her fingers against her bicep impatiently; Madara swallowed hard (Izuna would love her) and shoved his thoughts into some semblance of order “I was trying to give Tobirama a knife to start courting him by showing I would fight for him, you know, like everyone does, but he never liked my gifts, only he didn’t give them back to me so he didn’t actually refuse me and I thought that maybe it was ok to keep pursuing him, you know, he seemed ok with it – but then I – I” he looked down, digging his toes into the ground embarrassed and a little shamefaced “I wasn’t getting anywhere and I had no idea what kind of knife he wanted so I, um, well, I – I know it’s not appropriate! I know that I shouldn’t have! but, um, I sent him a letter to ask for, um, what sort of knife he would like” the Uchiha’s voice, normally so strong and loud dropped into something tiny and child like by the end. Touka stared at him for a long moment and then took a very deep breath and sat down on the ground, “ _Sit_ , Uchiha. We need to talk.” Dark eyes snapped to her “But Tobirama-!” she glared and him and he sat fast “Tobi will be fine for now. We need to clear somethings up here”.

Madara’s ears were ringing as he gaped at Touka after long conversation about Senju and Uchiha courting traditions ( _why_ had he never though that they might do things differently?!?!) “You – I –“ he stuttered for words, so confused it was hard to think. Touka sighed, amusement and sadness curling around her words when she spoke “SO basically you were trying to court Tobi and he managed to court you right back- oh, and let’s not forget that he _proposed_ with out realizing it- and then the silly boy decided to court you back in the Senju way and you got upset because you realized you were missing something and then gave him a kid as a gift and then killed a clan elder and hit Hashirama” Madara grimaced, he didn’t regret it but put like that it did…sound a little bad didn’t it. Touka shook her head “Honestly, the two of you deserve each other. Still, it’s a good thing that technically we’re not Actually in the middle of making a peace treaty right now, technically speaking we're still at war so it shouldn't be too big a deal that you killed her, another war casualty isn't that big a deal. Especially when taken into consideration with the fact that she disrespected the clan head and argued against what had been declared a Good Match, which is simply just _not done_ , that will work in your favor at the very least. As for hitting Hashirama, that would be a little bit more difficult except that you are well known to have a weird relationship so I don't think anyone will question it too badly as long as you abide by courtship rules from now on. Being declared that you are part of a Good Match is a big deal, not the kind of thing you go around saying casually or disrespecting especially if you want Tobi to have the respect that comes with it. Which you had better want” she narrowed her eyes at him threateningly “being part of an officially declared Good Match is the sort of respect he deserves. Don't fuck it up Uchiha”

Madara nodded franticly, the _last_ thing he wanted to do was hurt Tobirama’s reputation or treat him with anything less than perfect respect and though he was still quite confused as to what had been happening recently with all the gifts now that he knew what he was supposed to do he could set that aside and focus on the one thing that mattered: Tobirama. (and yes, Senju courting what _very_ strange and he was not looking forward to it at all- a mix of killing things and perfect propriety- he was willing to do it if that was needed; at least he wasn’t expected to be nice to people and was actually fully within his rights- was _expected-_ to kill people that disrespected his Betrothed since they were a Good Match, but still, how was he supposed to know how to drink tea the right way to indicate that he would care about what Tobirama wanted in household decorations?!?)


	14. poor Touka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it's been a rough few months but I am trying to get back to writing even if it is slow!  
> Also, thank you for the comments! They keep me going even if I don't have the energy to respond right now.

Madara stared at the gates to the Senju compound with apprehension; this might be the most difficult trial yet, this was his great obstacle, his true test, the great work of his Uchiha courtship. He took a deep breath and ignored Touka’s eye rolling, she didn’t understand, she didn’t know what this was like for him; how was he supposed to overcome this? He drank tea- of course he did- but it was _nothing_ like the mess that Touka had told him about! Who even came up with this shit?! How was he supposed to do right by Tobirama when he didn’t know what was going on?!?! Panic rose in his chest, he had to do this right, he _had_ to! Tobirama’s writings on filing of paperwork was to wonderful to lose! And then there was his tax law and mill levy intended to support the maintenance of a civilian orientation course on living in a Shinobi village, Madara wanted tax law and mill levy! Is was so _hot!_ (Touka sent a wary glance at the Uchiha as a thin high-pitched whine slipped out of his lips followed by a wistful _“Tax percentiles…”_. Wow. This. Wow. Fuck. Fine.)

Madara was thrown from his mental spiral by Touka’s sharp voice and started, turning hopeful eyes on her “Uchiha, I’ll go to Tea with you. There’ll probably be at least three Teas before you can see Tobi and he’ll never forgive me if I don’t help you.” “You’re a _saint_ ” Madara breathed, his fear abating at the idea of having Touka’s support; after all she had already done more to help him figure out what was going on than anyone else and clearly cared about Tobirama and viewed Hashirama with some skepticism so she definitely had good taste! Madara stood up to his full height and dug into his thigh pouch and pulled out a heavy set of kanzashi that he kept at hand for when he had to pull his hair back, they weren’t his nicest pair but he would probably look a little more reputable if at least a chunk of his feathery hair was pulled back – there was no way that just a pair of kanzashi could pull back _all_ his hair, there was just to much volume. He took a deep breath and straightened his clothing, lucky wearing his armor probably wouldn’t be a problem given that a fight breaking out was all but expected. “Ok. Ok” he said, “let’s _do_ _this!_ ” (Touka waited for Madara to walk in front of her before she rolled her eyes, gods but he was a mess; he was lucky he was so pretty- which he really, _really_ was- and that he had good taste, she would deal with flailing if it was accompanied by all but worshiping Tobirama and the paper he wrote water use laws on.)

* * *

Tobirama smiled a little as Kasumi fussed primly with her small kimono as she soberly told him about what it was like in the Uchiha compound and how Madara had rescued her, going into depth about the layout of the compound and the demeanor of the Uchiha inside; honestly Tobirama was _impressed_ , it was one of the best mission reports he had ever heard, maybe he would have her sit down the mission running shinobi and teach them how to do it right. “-and of course Madara-sama was most impressed by your work, he read your byelaws to me when I was having trouble sleeping. Madara-sama is clean and nicely dressed and his hair is soft and he eats neatly so I really think that you should marry him. He _really_ wants you to” Kasumi said primly. Tobirama blinked at her, realizing abruptly that she had been giving him a report about the marriageability of Madara in an attempt to convince him to marry the Uchiha (as if he needed to be _convinced_ ); “It’s not quite as easy as that Kasumi, it’s complicated and after this afternoon…” his voice trailed off, pain stabbing through his heart. Kasumi raised a unimpressed eyebrow, though she seemed to have no quite gotten the hang of it yet as both eyebrows went wining up her same face “That’s what you said earlier” she said and reached for her tea, raising it to her lips with both hands and concentration all over her face “make it not complicated” Tobirama blinked at her for a moment and couldn’t hold back a faint wet laugh “I…” he looked at the lock of shorter hair in his mane “maybe.”


	15. tea and dry biscuits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I have misspelled the Akimichi in these stories, I had it down wrong in my notes and didn't realize I was spelling it wrong. No I probably won't go back and fix it for a while (but someday!)

Madara looked the dainty Senju lady in the eye, well, she looked at his nose, but he _was_ an Uchiha so he couldn’t really blame her for not meeting his eyes, honestly he was just impressed that she had the guts to stand up to him at all. “Uchiha Madara. I am told that you have been Matched by the clan head with my nephew” she said with great, if slightly offended dignity (Madara slanted a look at Touka, how many Aunts did Tobirama have? and were they _all_ like this? the kunoichi smirked a little and raised an eyebrow. He gulped a little and turned back to the woman “Lady Senju” he said as respectfully as he could without sounding like he was anything but less than the Uchiha clan head ( _“Don’t let them boss you around even if they are elder and Tobi’s relatives, you **are** higher status and it’s important that they remember that”_) “Hashirama has recognized our compatibility, but I am far more concerned with what Tobirama thinks” the Senju blinked and an eyebrow winged up (what _was_ it with the Senju and eyebrows?!). Maybe that wasn’t the most Senju response from what Touka had said but Madara was an Uchiha, he wanted Tobirama to love him, not Hashirama’s approval. She hummed thoughtfully “I am Senju Emi, my brother was Butsuma. You will have tea with me?” she only _barely_ avoided sounding like she was telling him what to do but Madara only looked at her for a long moment before nodding – he could deal with the mild disrespect if it would get him Tobirama.

He caught Touka’s eyes as he followed the woman, wishing he knew how Tobirama’s family felt about him – he needed to know if this was another woman that thought that Tobirama was somehow _less_ (as if he wasn’t the most amazing thing in the world, as if he didn’t deserve the stars and the moon and everything in between, as if Madara wasn’t willing to pluck them from the sky and make a crown for his starlight head if Tobirama but asked – actually that wasn’t a bad idea…). He blew out a slow breath, nothing to be done for it, he would just have to keep his eyes open and be careful and watchful, it was a mission – if admittedly the highest stakes one he had ever undertaken.

Senju Emi lived in a graceful house set a little way from the main square and his eyes sharpened as they approached, stepping into the house and watching carefully where the woman went. She hesitated for a moment at a door before glancing at him and continuing through the house; Madara felt his shoulders drop a little as he was lead into the garden, good, he had been a bit worried about that, starting with a parlor Tea would have been a bit disheartening honestly but he could do garden – he didn’t exactly expect a dining room and probably wouldn’t have been comfortable with that really. But a garden he could deal with, especially one as well appointed as this, not overdone the way the Akimichi gardens frequently were but tasteful arrangements of plants and water features set in swirling gravel patterns, even better the table set out for them was made out of delicate pale wood so free of joins and joints that it must have been grown by Hashirama (so she couldn’t think that poorly of Tobirama, no matter what the brothers relationship Madara was sure Hashirama wouldn’t have made a _table_ for someone that disrespected his brother).

He tipped his head and analyzed it as best he could even as he moved to sit, pleased when Emi walked to the table and began serving tea, allowing him to sit first (delicate and _nice_ furniture – didn’t expect that much of a fight that the furniture would be destroyed. Letting him sit first – acknowledging him as her superior.) yes this was going well so far, thank gods of fire. He settled and nodded graciously as she placed tea in front on him before sitting, Touka only sitting after Emi was seated. The tea set was thin (not expecting a fight) and pale gray, simple and a tiny bit plain in a tasteful way (she thought he had a bit less money than Tobirama, annoying but not necessarily untrue) and the tea itself was a fragrant white (thought he was refined ((but how had she decided that? It wasn’t what he would have guessed she would think, after all the Uchiha were supposed to be savages))) and he hummed softly looking at her through his eyelashes “From lightning country?” he asked. Emi blinked, startled and then assessing “Yes” he nodded “ though I recognized the faint jasmine and juniper” he murmured, and she smiled ever so slightly settling back in her chair.

“So, Hashirama has recognized you as a Good Match, I hope you understand what that means?” she said. Madara cocked his head assessing “I’m afraid I didn’t, but I have been courting Tobirama in the Uchiha manner and he has expressed his interest” no need to tell her about the entire _mess_ that had turned out to be. The Senju’s lips pressed together for a moment, displeasure on her face, “Well that at least explains why he let you touch him so familiarly” _familiarly?!_ If that was familiarly, how long was it going to be before he could kiss Tobirama for fucks sake? “Tobirama has always been…nontraditional” Madara bit back a growl at her tone “but he is my nephew so I have to ask” she set down her teat and leaned forward “what are you planning to do with him?” he blinked, surprised by the blunt question “Whatever he wants me to honestly” he said plainly. Emi started, the faintest of flinches, “Well” she murmured and shifted to offer him a small plate of mochi (recognition of closeness).

* * *

Madara blew out a stressed breath as they exited Emi’s home, shaking his head a little; he could do diplomatic, he _did_ go to the Daimyo’s court on his clan’s behalf and had never yet started a diplomatic accident, and though he did enjoy the challenge it was hard when there was so much on the line. Touka shifted, looking at him thoughtfully, and he looked at her, “You’ll be a better match for Tobi than I thought” she said softly “Hashirama has never been good at that- nor has Tobi but he can fake it at least- but you’re better at adapting than I expected.” He smiled a little, proud to have impressed the one relative of Tobirama’s that he actually liked (Emi was…fine but she clearly didn’t approve of Tobirama and was only kind because he was her nephew, that wasn’t good enough for Madara). (His bubble was a bit burst though when Touka told him that Emi had been going easy on him and ignoring anything he said that was obviously out of place, that didn’t bode well at all.)

His good mood didn’t last though as halfway through his second tea ( _parlor_ tea) the woman he was talking to (another Aunt, honestly what that _hell_ ) stiffened and her face flushed red with offence “Well I _never!_ Maybe you are well matched after all! The _nerve_ ” she spluttered and Touka darted to her feet, shoulder shaking with suppressed laughter as she wished the woman a hasty goodbye and shoved Madara out the door. The Uchiha blinked, confused by the sudden change and turned to Touka wide eyed “What did I _say?”_ he asked and Touka doubled over with laughter, struggling to get herself under control to respond “You – _ha_ – you picked up - _oh gods_ – you picked up a biscuit and crumbled it – _hahaha -_ before putting it down!” Madara frowned still not understanding “Madara, Madara, you said – _oh my gods_ – you pointed out that her biscuit was _dry_ and crumbling! You – _fuck Madara –_ you asked her if she was in a bad mood because her biscuit was dry and flaky.” Madara winced but still didn’t understand why it had caused so much offence. “Madara, sweet summer child” she laughed ( _summer_ _child_? Come on! She wasn’t that much older than him!) “think about it this way, what if you had said her pussy was mangy and old” the Uchiha frowned even more before the words connected and he blanched. “What” he breathed and Touka doubled over in hysterics again “Don’t worry – _hic_ – about it, she’s not a fan of Tobi anyway.”

Madara frowned darkly and turned back to the house only for Touka to catch him arm and shake her head laughingly, “No, come on, Emi was the most important and Tobi is the only person that really matters, let’s not keep him waiting any longer.” Madara immediately brightened, turning his best puppy dog eyes on her “Please!” he chirped (Touka gapped, what the hell?! Madara shouldn’t be allowed to be _cute_!), he was _more_ than ready to see his Tobirama again and make sure that the albino was alright and not confused about how Madara felt. Tobirama was always the most important.


	16. flail Madara, flail

The main line Senju house was more stately than Madara was expecting- he had sort of expected Hashirama to have made his mark in garish decorations everywhere but even the flowers were restrained and _almost_ tasteful- and larger than needed to be for one couple and Tobirama, but that was the Senju for you; always thinking that size mattered more than quality (just look at Hashirama, giant oaf). Madara took a deep breath and Touka grinned at him before slipping out the door and leaving him alone in the parlor (she had assured him this _wasn’t_ a tea thing this time though which was a relief), nervously the Uchiha paced around the room, blind to the decorations and coaching himself sternly about what he should do: no pouncing on Tobirama, no kissing him, no dropping his knees at the pale gods feet, no telling him he was the stars and the moon and bright light on a sharp blade, no promising to get the moon for him, no –

(the door slid open and a tense Tobirama stepped into the room, followed by his brother and a grinning Touka)

 _oooooooooooooooooooo, he was **so pretty!** And smart! And! _– in paroxysms of delight Madara’s entire body twitched with conflicting impulses but was unable to stop himself from darting forward and grabbing one pale hand (Madara though he should be congratulated on keeping it at that and not flailing even more – he _really, really wanted to_ ) “ ** _Tobirama_** ” he breathed, enchanted eyes fixed on the vulpine face and moonbeam hair. The Senju blinked at him, rose petal lips parting in surprise (oh. shit. _shit_. don’t think about his lips!!!!....Fuck he was thinking about Tobirama’s lips) “Madara-sama?” he asked slowly (Madara was fairly sure he had a dumb look on his face but, _Tobirama, had said his **name**_ ) and the Uchiha smiled brightly, gently squeezing Tobirama’s hand “ _Hi_ ” he breathed again “gods you’re _beautiful_ ” delightful pink spread across pale cheeks and Tobirama sever mouth softened farther into a tiny smile. (Touka bit hard on her wrist to muffle her laughter and almost lost it totally when she saw the look on Hashirama face; he looked constipated, face a confusing rictus of not understanding, thinking he should be outraged on his brother’s behalf, annoyed that Madara hadn’t even acknowledge him, and guilty because he knew that he had no right to be here really).

Tobirama tugged gently at Madara’s fingers and the Uchiha released them with a faint whine, “I feel like we need to have a conversation” the albino murmured and Madara nodded dumbly “Can I hold your hand while we do” he asked plaintively. Tobirama bit his lip (that wasn’t _fair_ ) and nodded, tangling their fingers together “So, um, I just wanted to know, the gifts, they were – um” the Senju stuttered over his words and Madara swung their hands a little gleeful “Courting gifts, they have a bunch meanings, like armor to keep you safe when you go into battle” he said bright and proud before drooping a bit “but I never could find anything good enough for you” Tobirama let out a soft huff of air that must have been a small laugh. “Madara-sama-“ “Just Madara” “-…Madara I – I, the Senju don’t court like that, I didn’t know what was going on, I was just…I thought maybe you were threatening me (the rest of the clan did too) and I wanted to be a good enough enemy that you would remember me” Madara stared and took a deep breath, wow, wow, there was just…so much about this he needed to address.

“Ok, so Touka told me about the fans” he asked quietly “she said that you didn’t have on before, Tobirama why didn’t you have a fan?” Tobirama flinched slightly in Madara’s hold and looked away. The Uchiha, curled both of his hands around Tobirama’s and stepped a little closer, Tobirama heisted for a long moment and then said softly “I didn’t have a fan or, or long hair because that – Father said – I wasn’t going to need one, that I didn’t, wasn’t going to have reason to use a fan or make Tokens ever” Madara drew in a slow breath and blew it out, raising Tobirama’s hand and pressing it to his lips as he struggled to get his temper under control. (he _mustn’t_ kill Hashirama and their scum of a father was long dead, he had to focus on Tobirama here and now.)

(Hashirama flinched, reeling back into the wall feeling Touka’s burning eyes on him. He hadn’t – Father may have refused- and oh god how had he not known that? Why had he thought that Tobirama never wanted to marry or be part of the fan language? Why had he thought that Tobirama kept his hair short because he had hardened his heart against ever loving anyone? ((and why had he let that shape his perception of his brother so much? let it convince him Tobirama could never want peace with a hard heart)) Once upon a time Hashirama had know his brother better than that, once upon a time he would have given his brother a fan the second their Father decided and made sure that Tobirama was in practice, once upon a time he would have remembered how _hard_ Tobirama loved, how completely but now…now he didn’t know his brother _at all_. His last brother that he professed to love so much but never bothered to get to know, his brother that he had projected his hate for his Father on because it was _easier_ instead of looking deeper, his brother that he had let drown under pain and their Father’s shadow because Hashirama never let him leave it.

Hashirama swallowed hard and tipped his head back, trying to breath through the taste of iron on his tongue and the crawling need to get away from himself as far as he could. No there would be no running away from this, he would have to take the blinders off and _look_ , it was about fucking time _he grew up_ and stopped making Tobirama be the only adult in the room.)

After a hesitation and careful and settled on Madara’s long hair petting it gently, “It’s ok Madara” Tobirama said softly and Madara’s lip pulled into a grimace. He pressed a kiss to long fingers “No, no it’s really not my heart, but I’m going to make it ok if you let me.” Tobirama drew in a sharp breath and his fingers tangled harshly in Madara’s hair for a second; “Madara…” he murmured and the Uchiha nuzzled his finger for a long second before standing up. “Ok, so, I need to know where we are on your clans traditions, we’re basically at the end of the Uchiha stuff but I want to do this right-“ Tobirama opened his mouth and Madara squeezed his fingers “-let me do this right by you, you deserve to be won the right way” Tobirama’s mouth snapped shut and he went pink again. “So Tobirama, how far are we? I can touch your hand right? And the tree had declared us a Good Match and I’ve had Tea with the most important people- except tree but I won’t be doing that or I won’t be able to keep from setting him on fire- and you gave me a Token and started the fan thing so, um, where are we?”

Tobirama’s eyes glinted a little and Madara felt his blood spark with fire “Well, Madara- sama we’re the first Match to try and navigate this so…as far as I’m concerned all you have to do is earn touch” Madara grinned brightly, that was _much_ farther than he had expected! Tobirama cocked his head “Though, are you sure that my…gift were good enough? Only I wanted to prove myself and then I kept…I couldn’t stop getting you things I thought you – I mean, I wanted you to take me seriously but I didn’t want you to _hate_ me more and I wanted to give you things you would like, I don’t think I would, um, get another chance” the albino said awkwardly. Madara’s mouth dropped open, wow somehow that was –“even _better_ , you thought I was threatening you? But didn’t want to give me mean things?! Wanted me to have nice things and also prove yourself?! _Holy things and fires!_ I am so not worthy!!! How do I give you something good enough for you!?” Madara knew he was descending into what Kikiyo called a Flail, but, gods of fire there was no way he was ever going to be good enough for Tobirama, not if his devotion meant that even when he though Madara was an enemy he rose the challenge but couldn’t bring himself to hurt Madara. Madara reeled with this info, Sharingan aching with an overload of emotion.

Callused hands on his face cupping his chin and brushing over his cheek bones roused him from his stupor and dragged his out of the red tinged haze, “Madara? Madara are you alright? Sweetheart?” the albino called gently and Madara sucked in a hard breath turning into Tobirama’s hands and focusing on that and nothing else until the chakra-madness abated and released him. the Uchiha cleared his throat, “’m ok Tobirama, it’s just – I’m ok, it’s a Sharingan thing, the other side of the Uchiha curse-“ “the Curse of Hatred” Tobirama whispered “-we feel so much that it is too easy for it to overload into hate and we can never, never forget that which we feel.” Tobirama stepped closer and slid one hand down to curl around Madara’s neck, “Can I help?” he asked and Madara smiled, turning to press a kiss to Tobirama’s palm and delighting in the gasp it got him (there was no reason only touching his hands had to be _chaste_ ) “You already do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story but if there are any particularly good omake ideas I might do one or two of those at some point. After this I would be into writing sappy in love relationship and that is basically Roses, also it would be hard to get much mileage out of the misunderstanding trope at this point.  
> I am very much hoping to get back to responding to comments more - the ideas you guys give me in comments are what really makes some of these stories come alive but I din't want to keep you in suspense until I have the spoons to respond to comments.  
> (I totally raided a comment by Shializaro to help gas up this chapter)


	17. Courtship info - not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My notes on the complicated courtship traditions and rituals I've been putting together for this 'verse, given that they are my notes they're a little messy but I thought it might be helpful for readers to refer to if they wanted.

Uchiha: the Uchiha courtship in an agglomeration of things but is centered around their obsessive need to take care of their partners, the idea is "I will treat you like a treasure" which is why showing off is a bit part of it, followed by knives as the first step and then the giving of meaning laden gifts (it is clear to Uchiha- who are used to thinking about it like this what it means) that are intended to demonstrate how much they understand you/adore you/are devoted too you. If you give a gift that isn’t good enough in some way it can be enough to break a previously good relationship. Rejecting a gift is done by not taking it from the gift-er (if you take it you indicate that you are still interested in letting the relationship go farther) and indicates that the suitor is no longer in good standing and need to try harder though this can also be indicated by proving that you know them better by giving and even _better_ gift. Gifts do not _have_ to be reciprocal – they normally aren’t in fact because it is expected that the suitor is of the opinion that the courted deigning to let the suiter court them is the best gift they could give, therefore giving gifts back is considered over the top but can also imply that there is a lack of understanding (or that the courted doesn’t think that the allowing themselves to be courted is enough gift by itself, which isn’t great). 

* * *

Senju: based on bits of Victorian England traditions, mainly the language of fans (you can look it up but basically it is that certain gestures with the fan mean specific things- like drawing across the cheek means I love you- though in this world that has been expanded because ninja) (fans are given by older family members when they are old enough to start being interested in relationships - I can't remember when but Touka brings the age up at one point) but also has very structured rules about what physical contact you can have and includes negotiations to an extent, the idea is "We would be a Good Match" in part this attitude comes from having so many different abilities - there is little clear common ground between partners the way there is in other clans so it has to be done a little different.

To be recognized as a Good Match (especially by the Hokage) is a big deal, it indicates that those that recognize you as such (they have to be above you in the clan hierarchy – even if that just means elder but it can get complicated) will be willing to go to bat for you. As in they will be willing to help financially if needed, or to literally fight/defend your right to get married; basically that they will support you no matter what (which means that if the Hokage endorses you no one can really come against you). Not all relationships are considered Good Matches officially. The Suitor is expected to defend the honor of their love no matter who impugns it – if you don’t try to kill them is says you don’t value your love enough to fight for them and can get your Good Match status revoked. Once a courtship has been started there are rules about what must be done before each elevation of physical contact: to touch hands you must first establish that you are courting in front of the clan with fans, after that it escalates but eventually you run up against the ritual Tea which is where negotiations really start.

Tea is a complicated ritual normally conducted with the family and elders of the clan (depending on the importance of the person in question) and is used to evaluate compatibility and willingness to take the other seriously. It works like this: the Suitor is taken to meet with the Elder/relatives and the setting they meet the Suitor in indicates certain things, Tea in the parlor indicates that the Elders/relations think that it’s not going to work and the they are keeping it formal and stiff rather than going to a better setting to talk in, a garden meeting means they think that it _might_ work and that they think an honor fight isn’t out of the question, the dinning room is best as it mean that they consider the Suitor already part of the family. Once the suitor is brought to the room respect is indicated by weather the Elders/relations stand as they enter and who sits down first as well as what kind of chair you are offered. After that tea is served and a whole bunch of shit happens: the quality and pattern of the china indicates expectations of the Suitor’s financial status, the verity and kind of food offers (tea sandwiches, pastries, and sweets) is an indicator of expected status and what the Suitor eats sends another whole message about what you think of the people you are having tea with, the tea itself says a whole bunch of stuff but is mostly used by the Suitor to communicate what they think of the Elders/relations. It’s a mess.

Tokens are jewelry or such made out of the hair of loved ones, not just lovers but those you are very close to - it means you want to be together and also that you wish to die and be buried together, offering/being offered a Token is a huge demonstration of love - hence the long hair, those that have lost all family will cut their hair in mourning. Giving someone a Token has no set time, it happens whenever the giver feels ready and may not be followed by reciprocation.

* * *

Hatake: bits of Norse traditions and wolf behavior, centered around "We share everything" so the first thing you do is make your hopeful lover a shirt or other clothing (not weapon, the pack already fights together, this is about sharing the little things in life) after that it's offering to share food and drink and other things.

* * *

Trinity clans: they are closely allied with the Uchiha and have been for long enough to effect other clans traditions (some of those clans do things the Uchiha way if it suits them better), Nara - start with chess piece, showing off and gifts are centered around showing off how smart you are (puzzles and such). Akimichi - starts with a piece of their trademark armor and goes with food related thing mostly form there. Yamanaka - start with a weapon normally but after that it is more personalized and a little closer to the Senju. I don't have those three fleshed out much

* * *

Marriage rope: this is the only thing that is shared by all the clans as it is used in the wedding itself and not in courtship – after all out clan marriage does happen but is almost never accompanied by courtship, those tend to be conducted in unusual ways (meeting on missions and such where formal courtship just doesn’t have a place, especially as if they’re not main line it matters a bit less to do things the formal way) or political and again not accompanied by courtship. So a marriage rope is made out of three strands of twisted fabric (silk or something else as mice as you can make), one is red to symbolize fate (the red thread of fate) and the other two are a little more personalized (in a political marriage they might be one of the clan colors, in a love match they can be made chosen as anything more personal) and sixteen silver bells etched with blessings (sixteen bells is to signify the fourfold combination of the four elements). The rope is normally given from the person in the couple with the most status to symbolize their willingness to give what they have to the other person (and, well, they tend to have the money to buy a rope, those are _expensive_ ).

In the ceremony itself the rope is bound around the hands of the couple and infused with their chakra and the chakra of at least two others to get the chakra of all four elements (if possible, sometimes that’s hard in a clan like the Uchiha that primarily have only one affinity) and they are compelled to wear it and be bound together for as long as that chakra lasts. If the couple cuts it off before the chakra fades and the rope unbinds naturally it is a bad omen for their marriage. The rope is kept for the rest of their lives and if it ever unravels it means that the couples chakra has fallen apart form one another and they are no longer devoted to each other – note that that is not the same thing as falling out of love, love isn’t needed, they just have to be devoted to each other or at least the same things; like a shared dream or future.

(Madara wants to make the rope of their hair to symbolize that they are getting married as themselves, that it has nothing to do with politics or anything but their essence)

**Author's Note:**

> from draconicflyer's comment:  
> "This would sure be a different story if Madara had written Tobirama a letter. It could make things a lot easier but it also has so much different angst potential. Because with that idea Tobirama is still living with Hashirama while Madara is trying to get to know him. Hashirama who would be incredibly jealous if his friend started talking to Tobirama and not him. And letters leave so many opportunities for misunderstandings." I...don't think this is what you had in mind...


End file.
